Surviving Harry Potter
by Jill W
Summary: With a small crossover from a LoTR character, Snape and Draco are going to have to learn to work together with the Gryffindors. (V. Silly.) My first ever fic! Comments welcome, but be gentle!


Survivor Episode 1 Meet your teams

Snape was the first to arrive, closely followed by Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Snape took one look at the three of them, then turned around and walked until he couldn't be heard. Then he began muttering to himself:

"Please say I don't have to be stuck with them!"

When he thought matters couldn't get any worse, Hagrid and Madam Maxime showed up. Snape turned around again, fell to his knees and began to pray.

"Please God, say this will get better than it is now! Please, please!"

Snape got off his knees and rejoined the group that now consisted of Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy wasted no time making fun of Neville...

"What are you doing here, chicken! Who would ever want to put you onto survivor?"

Just then Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, and Lee Jordan joined the group with everyone else. Harry suddenly began blushing furiously. Cho Chang had just came over and talked to him.

"Oh....hello Harry!"

"Ahhh H-h-h-hello Ch-Ch-Cho..."

Before anything else could be said, the most unexpected person walked into the circle. GANDALF!

"Hello, I am running this show and right now I am here to give you the rules and the teams. First however the rules.

RULES

1/No fighting

2/You must complete all tasks

3/No switching teams

OK...Time to hear your teams... The Green team consists of....

1/Cedric Diggory

2/Draco Malfoy

3/Luna Lovegood

4/Madam Maxime

5/Rubeus Hagrid

6/Proffessor Mcgonagall

and...

7/Neville Longbottom

"Oh... No" Malfoy screamed

"OH..Shut Up!" Snape Sneered.

OK Now the Red team..

1/Severus Snape

2/Albus Dumbledore

3/Hermione Granger

4/Ginny Weasley

5/Cho Chang

6/Lee Jordan

and...

7/Harry Potter

"Oh... NO!!!"Snape scoweled.  
"Oh shut it!?!"Malfoy sneered.

"Okay Gandalf announced,those are your teams. I will be back tomarrow morning at 10 O"Clockfor your first task.Gandalf slowly lesft the circle, then he did some weird whistling sound.

Then the most amazing white horse appeared. He called it Shaddowfax. Got on to it, then muttered "Shaddowfax show me the meaning of waist!"

Night One

"Okay, I am going to be the leader, because I am the smartest!" Snape yelled to his group, who at the time were not paying attention. Ok, I am now going to make the sleeping arangements. Snape then started drawing in the sand. Ok,I sleep in the middle,to my right is Dumbledore.To my left will be Ms. Granger.Above me will be Ms. Weasley and next to her will be Mr.Potter. At my feet will be Ms. Chang, and Mr. Jordan. If you have any problems you will have to answer to my fist. So with that said, does any one have any problems? Everyone except dumbledore answered No!. Dumbledore howeverlooked around and said "Who are you? and what are we doing here? Oh, hello Severus. Why am I sleeping next to you? I wanna sleep next to the ladies." Everyone looked at Dumbledore in disgust. BOOM! follewed by another BOOM! of Dumbledore hitting the floor. Snaped looked around and announced "maybe he will sleep it off." Just at that percise moment Gandalf appeared out of no where. He then started screaming at snape. Do you not understand the rules? NO FIGHTING! what does that mean to you?You now have one warning. If you reach three you will be leaving this show! Are we clear? Snape Nodded slowly. Then out of no where he dissappeared again.

Meanwhile at the green camp.

Malfoy was talking to his team."ok I am the leader because I am the smartest. He announced: ok sleeping plans, he then began drawing in the sand. Ok me in the middle. Cedric to my left. and to my right will be Luna and above my will be Neville. And below me will be Proffessor Mcgonagall, and because their isn't enough room in here for the two of you.Madam Maxime, and Hagrid will be sleeping outside. (where you belong, Malfoy muttered to himslef)Now Hagrid cook me some food. So madam maxime and Hagrid went out to search for wood to start a fire. The only problem was there was no food. So they slept.

They woke the next morning,because Hagrid made a very unpleasent sound/smell. Disgusted, everybody got out of bed and dressed. They then left the tent/area.They then left and walked down to where the had to meet Gandalf, in a few short hours.


End file.
